Not So Hard to Get After All
by ILikeFemales
Summary: I figured I'd move away from my two big stories and write a short one. What are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer talking about? Oh Bombalurina will find out.


Rumpleteazer was talking and laughing with the unusually furry Mungojerrie. Bombalurina was sitting alone. She was flirtatious even when no one was there for her to flirt with. No matter how much she flirted, Mungo won't be fooled, but she did not care much.

"Hmmm," thought Bombalurina. "How obnoxious!" she though with her eyes maddening. She could not make out what they were saying, but she desperately wanted to know. Every tom except a few including Mungojerrie certainly had the hots for Bomba. She absolutely needed to find out what _he_, Mungojerrie was chatting to Rumpleteazer about. Too bad she decided to stay sitting. She licked her paw and washed herself before glaring at the two cats again.

"No she isn't!" shouted Rumpleteazer with an amusing mad look upon her face. Bombalurina did hear her say that and she became very curious.

"Shhhhh!" Mungojerrie said holding his claw up to his lips. Bombalurina could hear no more after this and she let out a frown.

"Sorry," whispered Rumpleteazer.

"You don't think she's flirting with every single guy just to see them dance like a fool?" asked Mungojerrie jokingly.

"No. I don't," said Rumpleteazer with great confidence.

Mungo swaded his hand in the air as he let out a "pshhhh!" He looked as a small cat, Etcetra, came over to join them. "Rumpleteazer, thats rubbish!" he shouted aloud.

"What's rubbish?" asked Etcetra playfully.

"Not what _I'm_ saying!" shouted Rumpleteazer joking, but also speaking her real thoughts.

"Wh-" started Mungojerrie. He quickly stood up and pointed a finger at Rumpleteazer. "No! It is what your saying!" He turned his head to Etcetra pointing at Rumpleteazer still and said, "She doesn't think that Bombalurina is a flirt!"

"I didn't say that!" Rumpleteazer shouted as her eyes got big. "I said that she doesn't flirt with them just to prove how dumb they are!" She paused for a slight secong and then remarked, "If that was the case then Mungo, here, would be the only one who was madly in love in her!" Soon, all three cats heard a giggle. It was Victoria. She had been listening to Rumpleteazer's remarks. "Now see?" said Rumple teazer grabbing Victoria's white arm and pulling her to the conversation. "This one agrees with me! Don'cha Victoria?" Victoria tried to hide a smile, but that didn't work. Etcetra and Rumpleteazer laughed as Mungojerrie was angered.

"Ok guys," said Etcetra smiling, "This isn't changing the subject much, so I'm just gonna say it. Do you remember when Bombalurina tried flirting with the Tugger and he dropped her?" She shouted as she got to the end of her sentence. Everyone was racking up.

"Looks like the Scarlet Queen can't get all the toms after all," joked Victoria now indulging in the conversation.

Mungo stopped the queens from talking for a moment and said, "Ah! The Red Queen's royal fool!" He laughed at his own joke. He was thinking that Bomba's a red queen and kings and queens had fools so technically it did make sense.

Soon enough, Electra joined in the conversation.

She had heard the Tugger remark and asked, "Guys! what makes your little comedy circle even better is this:" she closed her eyes to get everyone into a serious mood and then said, "When Tugger bumped Bombalurina away, did you see her face?" They all began to giggle and laugh so hard. "I about died laughing!" she shouted.

"Gee, I'm Bombalurina. Th-this's only my second rejection in public. SECOND! I think I might faint," Mungo joked pretending to be an overly dramatic Bombalurina. "M-my whiskers fell off, toms. I lost my ballence. Of course Rum Tum Tugger didn't drop me on the floor!" The began to laugh again

Bombaluina continued to watch the group of giggling cats. She could not believe that they did not notice she was lying right across from them. Perhaps they had just forgotten. She still could not hear anything but laughter.

"What are they laughing about?" thought Bomba getting so irked. "You know what?" she thought standing up and dusting her legs off, "I'll just go see." She began to walk over very confidently.

"But really guys," said Rumpleteazer, "She's not that bad."

"Ha! Did you hear any of the true (plus my little skit) things that we were mocking?" joked Mungo.

"Yes, Rumpleteazer," added Victoria, "Have you seen her flirt?"

"No," Etcetra said sarcastically, "She's only seen her flirt about... all the time!" They laughed again and Rumpleteazer crossed her arms. They now continued to mock Bombalurina and they ignored Rumpleteazer completely. Rumpleteazer soon let out a smirk that the other cats did not see. The cause of this smirk was Bombalurina walking over to the group of cats. Rumpleteazer saw her, but gave know warning.

Bombalurina was right behind Mungojerrie and she was about to speak when Mungo said, "Gosh, Rumpleteazer. I can't believe you don't think that Bombalurina is manipulative flirt who only gets the young and desperate toms." As he said this, Rumpleteazer put her paw over her wide open mouth to keep the smile from showing. She pointed to behind Mungojerrie and when he looked, he found a surprised Bombalurina with her mouth dropped and her eyes wide open.

"Oh my gosh," said Mungojerrie after he jumped away from her. The other cats besides Rumpleteazer put both paws over their mouthes and froze.

"Oh so you were laughing at me," said Bombalurina crossing her arms. "That's nice," she said looking at the frozen cats. She soon looked behind Victoria only to find a striped cat rolling on the floor silently laughing he whiskers off. Bombalurina lost her grin and said to Mungo, "You think I'm a flirt?"

Rumpleteazer, still laughing paused and put her finger up as she said, "They were also making fun of how Tugger dropped you!" All of the cats gasped and waved ther arms around signaling "no," and nodding, but Bomba knew that they were lying.

Bomalurina conveniantly saw Rum Tum Tugger walking with Jemima, the young cat, and she then said, "Oh yeah?" She grinned, ran over to Tugger, and grabbed his neck. Jemima looked so very confused. Bomalurina gave tugger a big kiss on his lips and his arms shot up in shock. Every cat put their paws over their mouthes except for Tugger who's mouth was taken by Bombalurina. When she let him go, she rubbed her red arm across her mouth and silently said as she walked away, "You'd think he would taste better."

**The End**


End file.
